The current the world economy is built on the basis of fossil fuels, such as coal, oil and gas. However, these non-renewable fossil fuels are constantly depleting. Since the beginning of the 21st century, global energy issues, consequent environmental pollution and global warming become more apparent and gradually intensified. Solar energy is considered to be one of the most promising renewable energy, as it has widespread and broad distribution, high resource quantity, pollution-free, clean, safe and convenient access to the outstanding merits. Solar cells transform solar energy into electricity directly, and it is an effective method of using solar energy practical. However, the current commercialization solar cells are restricted to silicon and other inorganic solar cells, which are too expensive that beyond the acceptable level, and this limits their scope of application. In order to reduce the costs of battery and expand the application scope of battery, for a long time, people have been looking for a new type of solar cell materials.
Organic solar cell is a new type of solar cell, relative to the inorganic semiconductor materials which is limited sources, expensive, toxic, complex preparation, high cost, organic solar cell has some advantages, such as wide range of sources of materials, structural diversity and regulation, low cost, safety and environmental protection, simple preparation, light weight, flexible preparation of large area, and etc. Organic solar cell can be widely used in the field of architecture, lighting and power generation, and has important development and application prospects. Therefore, many domestic and international research institutions and enterprises are all given considerable attention and investment. So far, however, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of organic solar cell is much lower than inorganic solar cells. Therefore, the development of new organic optoelectronic materials has great significance for improving the efficiency of organic solar cells and other semiconductor devices.